He'll be better next time
by macaroniglobe
Summary: Hermione isn't entirely pleased with what Ron did at their first time, what will she do? I suck at summaries...SMUT ALERT!


**H**ermione was exited, and she was afraid. Afraid that he would not be able to give her what she needed. That he would play the foolish virgin. She knew he had the 'material' he needed to satisfy her. Hermione had seen Ron naked, once. She walked into the boys bedroom unexpected and caught Ron changing. When he saw her, his face went to a bright redish, pinkish colour. Her eyes traveled hungrily over his body and she swallowed hard when she caught sight of his lenght. From that moment she realized, that she wanted him. She was already totally fallen for that guy, but that gave her the rest! Ron was huge.

Tonight she wanted to make a move. She wanted sex. Both virgins. It was perfect. Tonight everyone was gone. The Burrow was empty. Lightly wrapping the robe around her tender body, Hermione took one deep breath and entered Ron's bedroom. A well known scent overcame her; a combination of Ron and home.

"Hey Babe.", greeted Ron her brightly "u ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be ?"

"You just seem a bit worried", he said, standing up and coming towards her. She didn't answer, she just planted her hands in his fuzzy ginger hair and kissed him. Ron was a bit surprised but accepted the offer openly, wrapping his hands around her hips. The sensation of her tounge wrapping slowly around his and the realisation that all she was wearing under that little silk robe were some lace undies, made him shudder violently. Hermione had enough of that sweet foreplay and threw Ron abruptly onto the bed, straddling him. His growing cock made it's appearence under Hermione, wich earned Ron a light gasp from her. Everything was fast and slightly aggressively. Their tongues were fighting and their hands looked for as much as they could take. When Hermione started grinding her body with his, by now, rock hard erection, Ron knew, that if she kept going like this, he couldn't handle a lot more. Ron lifted her easily, lay her on the bed and pinned her hands above her head.

"Mine, take it slow!", he said out of breath. Just the sight of her having body, made Rons cock flich painfully. Well, his eyes spotted something much more interesting. A little pink nipple, found its way out and under her robe. Hermione followed his gaze and smirked as she realized what he was looking at. Ron carefully untightened the cordon of her robe and watched it fall of either of her sides. His eyes glittered and darkened with lust. Ron always knew she had a kink for talking dirty, he found out one night when she talked in her sleep. It was pretty interesting that little, innocent Hermione had a kink for talking dirty.

He wanted to tease her. Locking his eyes with hers, he lowered himself down and stared kissing and caressing the pink nipple, not breaking eye contact. Swirling it with his tongue and biting it softly, he enjoyed seeing her squick and fight beneath him. As he slowly passed his free hand over her stomach, going further down, she felt her core moised with arousal. Stupid git, he teased her. Forcing her to watch him, while he sucked her nippele even redder and traced circles on her tights. On her inner tights. She gasped loudly as he finally freed her and started to gently rub her clit. Little delicious movements that made her go insane. It didn't last long, 'couse soon he took his hand away from her needing clit, breaking the contact with her nipples and bringing himself a little higher to nibble on her earlobe.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you...", he whispered into her ear, trying to sound as seductive as he could and to avoid letting her see, how much he needed her right now. He didn't let her answer:

"Do you want me to free your hands and let you explore every inch of my needing body. So I can slide my hard dick into your wet folds and fuck you slow and deep?". At his words, all she could do was moan loudly and try to make him understand that he was right, and that at this point, she wasn't able to speak too much. This was better than every dream Hermione had... hot, wet dreams in wich Ron fucked her hard. He got it and freed her hands,receiving some hungry hands, roaring his body fast and forcefully. He caught her hands again, just to tell her something in a low voice.

"Don't you dare do it fast. Nice and slow, or I won't allow it to you anymore"

She hissed through her teeth and nodded slightly. Ron freed her hands again. This time,she obeyed and carefully put her hands under his t-shirt, still trying to touch as much as she could. Not long after, Ron was finally undressed und they were kissing down each others necks, and chests and faces. Neither of them really wanted to go further. Hermione got used to the slow pace her hands had to rome over his awesome muscular body, but the dirty, kinky things he whispered into her ear, made everything more bearable... ok, not really, they wanted each other so desperately now. Ron finally hovered over her , looking deep into her eyes. She led out a low, powerful shriek, as he entered her. Pleasure was mixed with pain.

"You're so fucking tight, Mione", thr gave her the rest, all she could feel now, was pleasure,pure, unbearable pleasure. Ron started moving slowly.

"Ron... you're ... filling me up... perfectly...", while he moved bitterly slowly inside of her, they whispered dirty things into each others ears... well, as much as they could, because they were panting and gasping. Hermione never imagined this would work so well. The slow pace and the dirty words. For her it was always just dirty or slow... but this was perfect. She was for sure enjoying herself, but she knew, she would not cum tonight... not because of Ron. He had potential, but he needed more experience. They would learn together... Rom came a litte bit after that, shaking and moaning loudly. After he caught his breath he rolled on the bed next to her.

As he tried to embrace her, Hermione got up and started walking towards the chair, sitting a bit near the bed. Ron looked at her surprised, as she sat down, dangling her legs on eiter side, on the armrests. He looked at her glittering pussy and wondered what would come next. Hermiones hands wandered slowly over her breasts, one remaining there, the other going further down. She started rubbing and caressing her pussy, while playing with the hardened nipples. Ron watched the show amazed. How her little hands worked the swollen limbs of her soaked pussy. She moaned and gasped loudly, throwing her head back and arching her back, as she rode out her orgasm. A soft moan escaped Ron, as she took her shiny fingers and lead them to her mouth, sucking them clean and sliding out with a slight pop.

"I'll be better next time.", he said quietly, still mesmerized by the scene, he had just watched.

"I'm sure you'll be"

Those were her last words, before she climbed back into his bed and cowered at his chest, whispering a light 'I love you'.

The End


End file.
